<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bare by FarOffPlaces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071289">Bare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarOffPlaces/pseuds/FarOffPlaces'>FarOffPlaces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Castiel (Supernatural), Comforting Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Worried Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarOffPlaces/pseuds/FarOffPlaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas, buddy, we need to talk."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cas, buddy, we need to talk."</p>
<p>Those six words send a shiver through the ex-angel, and he fights to keep it from showing. He looks over his shoulder to the doorway of his room, where Dean is standing.</p>
<p>"What about?" Castiel asks, remembering the last time Dean said they needed to talk.</p>
<p>He had been kicked out of the bunker without warning, newly human and having no idea how to get by on his own.</p>
<p>"We need to talk about you staying here."</p>
<p>Panic flares in his chest, and Castiel hums, looking away. His gaze lands on his hands in his lap, and he fiddles with them. It's a nervous habit he's picked up while being human, and he has no idea where or when it started. </p>
<p>"Are you going to kick me out, again?" </p>
<p>"What? What are you- no! That's not going to happen again. That's not- why do you think that?" Dean sounds shocked, like he can't believe Castiel could come to that conclusion. </p>
<p>"It's happened before, Dean," Castiel supplies. </p>
<p>"Things are different now. Why would you-"</p>
<p>"It's because I don't have powers. That's why you kicked me out before, isn't it? What's to stop you from doing it again, for the exact same reason?" There's a harsh note to his voice that Castiel can't help. </p>
<p>"I told you, the last time was because Gadreel refused to help Sam if you were there. Sam was going to die, Cas." Dean's voice is strained, pain clear as day in his words. "I didn't want to kick you out. I never wanted to do that, to hurt you like that."</p>
<p>There's silence between them, the two men staring at each other for a moment or two before Dean speaks again. He clears his throat. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. The opposite, actually." </p>
<p>Castiel's brow furrows in confusion, and he tilts his head. "What do you mean?" </p>
<p>"Your room," Dean says those two words like they explain everything, but they just confuse Castiel even more.</p>
<p>"My room? What about it?" He asks, squinting his eyes at Dean. </p>
<p>The man swallows hard, and Castiel watches as his Adam's apple bobs. He steps into the room before gesturing to the whole of it. "It's bare. It doesn't look lived in. Why?" </p>
<p>Dean avoids Castiel's gaze, and Castiel looks around the room, silently agreeing with Dean's statement. He hasn't added anything to it, it looks just as unlived in as it did when the brothers first discovered the bunker. </p>
<p>The ex-angel looks back to Dean, but he doesn't really look him in the eye. Instead, he looks at his left shoulder, where the brand of his hand had once been. He'd never admit it aloud, but he misses seeing even a glimpse of the scarred skin, knowing it was him that did it. Knowing that it was from him saving Dean Winchester. </p>
<p>"I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop," he states bluntly. "It always does, it's just a matter of time before I have to leave again due to one circumstance or another."</p>
<p>It goes unsaid that it'll probably be an end-result of an argument with Dean, but they both know it. It's happened before, multiple times. Castiel had never stayed for long between cases or while they were tracking a big bad. He didn't want to overstay his welcome, no matter how many times Sam or Dean told him he could stay. </p>
<p>Except they never asked him to stay. They'd just say something along the lines of "you can stay if you want" and the phrasing would unsettle the angel, prompting him to leave anyway. He didnt want to be a burden on the brothers, not with his angel drama and failing powers. </p>
<p>Nowadays, the feeling of being unwanted is worse, with him being human and all. Feeling emotions this thoroughly, with his whole body, is not something he missed about being human. It's overwhelming, and it leaves him drained. </p>
<p>Dean sighs, leaning over so he can catch Castiel's eye. "That's not going to happen, buddy. I'm not kicking you out again. This is your home, too. At least, I hope you feel that way."</p>
<p>He doesn't know how to respond to that. He glances around his room before locking eyes with Dean again. In a way, it did feel like home, yet he still felt like an outsider. "It's not home, Dean," he pauses, watching as Dean's face falls the tiniest bit. "At least, not fully."</p>
<p>Dean perks up a little, and Castiel can tell he's fighting a smile. "What could help that? Getting you stuff for your room? More movie nights? You name it."</p>
<p>"Since I'm human and in need of clothes, and I live with you and Sam, I believe I'm in need of some flannel."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's an abrupt end, but I had no idea how to finish it. Hope you liked it anyway.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>